


A stitch in time

by Muze



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Cinderella AU, Esther and Edward the evil stepsiblings, F/M, Sidney as prince charming is honestly the least plausible thing on this earth, UNDER RECONSTRUCTION, evil! Lady Denham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muze/pseuds/Muze
Summary: Do you remember the story of a girl who lived a life of cinders, and how she found true love by keeping a dream in her heart? Of course it helped she had mouse friends who could sew and a godmother who could work wonders with pumpkins but that girl…It isn’t me. That was my step-sister Charlotte, who despite being disadvantaged in every way, still got her happy ending with the prince.Taken offline for reconstruction.Cinderella AU, largely following Cinderella III, but focussed on Anastasia/Esther.
Relationships: Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Updated 12/1 because I messed up the POV a lot**  
> I swore I was going to take a break from Sanditon and focus on my other projects, but no use. Charlotte Spencer announced she’d play the part of evil stepsister in the upcoming Cinderella (featuring Idina Menzel, Camilla Cabello and Pierce Brosnon) and I just had a red-haired hunch she’d play Anastasia. And then my brain did the thing again where it was like ‘hm, an evil old woman and other meanspirited sibling having a bad influence on her but underneath she’s a kind woman… Yes, it matches Esther.’ And meanwhile the good girl(Charlotte/Cinderella) who fell in love gets pushed aside because another woman marries her lover for financial reasons. Perfect!
> 
> So warning for everyone who hasn’t seen Cinderella and Cinderella III: A Stitch In Time. Will lean a lot of dialogue from the movies, though adapted, but it will start divert though.
> 
> Lady Tremaine= Lady Denham (but evil)
> 
> Drizella= Edward Denham
> 
> Cinderella= Charlotte Heywood
> 
> The Prince= Sidney Parker
> 
> The Baker= Lord Babington
> 
> (New) niece of the Prince= Georgiana Lambe
> 
> The King= let’s just pretend Mr. Parker sr. is still alive
> 
> The Grand Duke= James Stringer (let’s just have fun with this shall we, he’s a good loyal employee of the Parker fam after all)
> 
> Fairy Godmother= Lady Susan
> 
> All set, let’s go

Under reconstruction. Will return this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Under reconstruction. Will be reuploaded this year

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written in the first person POV, do you like it? Do you prefer third person pov? I admit I used to write in first person all the time, but it’s been years now and it felt quite strange writing that way now.


End file.
